


Love Is Where the Heart Is

by Ticklemetuesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklemetuesday/pseuds/Ticklemetuesday
Summary: She has her boys, and that's all she needs.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Love Is Where the Heart Is

Sunlight spilled over the bed and Janika’s face, irritatingly bright. She twisted in the sheets, muttered a curse and hide in the pillows. Somewhere by the window, she could hear Alex laugh. He walked over and perched on the edge of the bed.

“Come on, it’s time to get up.” He said, and Janika could hear his smile as he ran a hand lightly up one of her thighs and shook her hip slightly. She grumbled at him. It was too damn early to get up. “Come on, aren’t you and Juan going out somewhere nice today? You’re going to want to look presentable.” 

Janika knew she was a mess. She felt gross from the sex, and her hair was frizzy and dented from sleep. She gave half a thought to continuing to ignore all that in favor of the pillow, but instead she shifted just enough to pin Alex with a look. “You don’t think I’m presentable already?” She said, challenging. She was going for “Dont mess with the Intimidating Black Woman”. Alex’s snort of amusement told her she fell short. Whatever. Plan B was still the pillow.

“Oh no you don’t.” Alex said, and Janika had a second’s warning before he yanked Plan B from beneath her. She yelped, and lunged after it.  
“You fucking asshole” She said as he held the pillow well out of her reach. He laughed and chucked it into the bathroom.   
“There, now if you want it, you have to actually get up.”

She scowled at him, even though he had a point. Juan would be here to pick her up soon, and she was a long shower, and change of clothes away from ‘presentable’. And they did have a nice day planned. And getting up was a vital part of all that going smoothly. Janika sighed in surrender.  
"Get off me, Juan’s calling." She said with a groan, pushing aside the lanky sprawl of man that had glued himself to her. He grinned impishly before cradling his hands against his heart in mock anguish.

"Oh no," he moaned as she answered the phone. "my black beauty has forsaken me for another."

Janika snorted into the phone. “Hey babe, are you here yet? Alex is calling me a horse.” 

She ignored Alex’s outrage for the warmth of Juan’s deep laughter. “Yea, just got here. Are you ready? I’m outside.” God, even after spending nearly every minute of the past week together, Janika still felt the tingle of anticipation. The last few months he’d been in a university half a country away on scholarship, and it felt like spring break had taken forever to come. 

"Juan, you foul beast," Alex said, pulling himself over her to speak into the phone, ignoring her half-hearted attempts to push him away. "You are too late, I have already claimed her!"

"In case you were wondering, his bits are on my bits,” she clarified for Juan. “Alex get off my bits."

Juan chuckled in her ear. “I thought you liked his bits?”

Janika hummed in appreciation. “They are lovely bits, but I believe we have a date. We’ll be out in five, Juan. Which means you,” she looked at Alex as she ended the call, “have to move.” He groaned again and she smacked his ass. “Come on, move. ”

They dressed without too much distraction, except for Alex stealing her bra and refusing to return it, and met Juan outside. He stepped away from where he was leaning on his car to meet them. 

"Babe!" Janika threw herself in Juan’s arms, and breathed deeply the smell of his soap and shampoo. She felt one arm leave her as Juan and Alex shook hands behind her. 

"Alex, nice to see you again," Juan said.

"Yea, man you too. Enjoy your date okay?" 

"Will do, especially now that she’s not climbing me like a tree." Janika felt Juan pat her head, and twisted out of his arms to defend herself, just narrowly dodging Alex attempt to spank her ass. The guys laughed at her expression, but she couldn’t bring herself to be angry. These were her boys, and with Juan and Alex with her, everything just felt right.

But still, she couldn’t let them know that. 

"Assholes."


End file.
